For example, DE 10 2006 057 559 A1 has disclosed a spring strut bearing, in which a ball bearing is provided, having bearing rings and having balls which are arranged between the antifriction bearing rings. The ball bearing is arranged axially between an upper carrier part and a lower carrier part. The upper carrier part is of multiple part construction. The upper carrier part forms a cap which engages around the spring strut bearing, and the lower carrier part forms a guide ring, on which a helical spring is guided. A sealing ring is formed integrally on the cap, the sealing lips of which sealing ring interact with a sealing face of the lower carrier part.
If undesirable foreign substances pass under the sealing lips, the latter can be damaged and impair the sealing function. Said foreign substances can pass into the region of the antifriction bearing and impair its function.